Highs and Lows
by Margerann
Summary: Everybody has their good times and bad times.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since that fateful night, Suguru Fujisaki hasn't been the same…

He has always looked up to his older, smarter, and more talented cousin. Never once in his life did he imagine himself being in a rivaling band against the great Tohma Seguchi. Never once over these past 2 years being in Bad Luck did he think that Shuichi Shindou could shatter his dreams and faith in becoming "the great Suguru Fujisaki", and not just a shadow of his cousin.

How could the small, innocent boy be so cruel?

---------------------------------

Shuichi was in one of his pissy moods this fine afternoon at NG Studious. Not the usually sad or optimistic moods, but the ever so rare aggravated one. Shindou refused to work or do anything that did not involve his precious Novelist.

This was making Suguru very annoyed with the pink haired pop star. Hiroshi was trying to handle the situation as best as he could, but he was failing to do so. Shuichi chose out of all days to refuse any kind of help from anyone.

"You don't understand Hiro! It isn't that simple, y'know!" Shuichi yelled at the top of his lungs, tossing whatever valuable object he had to the ground.

"Yes I do, Shuichi. You know for a fact I would never lie to you." Hiroshi pleaded with his close friend. Things were getting out of hand. It seems as if Shuichi never noticed how wonderful he got it compared to everyone else. The lovely Yuki Eiri, Sakuma Ryuichi on is knees, and all of the fame Bad Luck had to offer. It was never the other two band members that made the headlines, it was always him.

Suguru didn't have men and women drooling over him, he just had himself and his music.

"Why am I always the one who has it the worst?" Shuichi whined, slouching his shoulders while falling to his knees.

That; that was it! Suguru had enough of this little bitch's antics. He couldn't believe the singer could be so selfish and oblivious to the fact that he had everything anyone could possibly dream of.

"I wouldn't be talking. You have everything anyone could want and all you do is throw it away. All because of that little shit head, Eiri Yuki." Suguru growled out, glaring at Shuichi straight on. He stood from behind his keyboard. He was just about to leave when he heard Shuichi's voice chime in the back of his head.

"Listen you little spoiled brat! You're just jealous because I have what you don't! Why you just shut your trap and do your goddamn work!" Shuichi yelled back. Suguru was shocked, did Shuichi really say that?

"Y-yah… you…" Suguru was lost for words, he hung his head in shame not daring to look his bandmate in the eyes. "You'll never be as good as your cousin, you will always just be the little rich back up boy," Shuichi scowled before storming out of the room.

Suguru could feel the tears pooling up in his eyes, they slowly rolled down his cheeks falling onto the smooth keys of his synth. Why? Why the hell did Shuichi have to be so stupid!

He wiped his tears with the back of his shirt before hastily exiting the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Suguru paced around his living room, pondering the events that happened over the past few hours. _'Is it really true…? I am just the "back up boy"?'_

He could feel the tears swelling up in his eyes. He had never cried in front of anyone at work before, and he couldn't believe he let his emotions slip so easily. This wasn't right. Why the hell couldn't he shake it off?

Shuichi was probably just saying those things to make him feel horrible because…

Suguru sunk to his knees. This was all too confusing to him. Why couldn't someone just compliment him every once in while? Why couldn't Suguru be the center of attention for a day or two? But no, Shindou-san always has it all.

Suguru's head snapped around to face his front door, the sound of his doorbell bringing him back to reality. Slowly rising from the ground, he dragged himself to the door.

"Hello?" He asked who ever was bothering him at this late hour. This person happened to be Hiro. A person he'd never expect to be standing at his door at twelve o'clock, midnight.

There stood to the tall, broad man holding a plastic grocery store bag in one hand and the other jab into his leather coat pocket. His auburn hair was untamed and splayed over his shoulders. Hiroshi had his head bowed as if he regretted really showing up at Suguru's place.

"Hey… about earlier," Hiro paused, looking up to see if there was any disapproval from Suguru. "I just thought I should stop by, y'know? Wanna talk about it?" Hiro asked, shifting from each foot nervously.

Suguru was utterly baffled. Why at this time of night? He couldn't pick an earlier time to talk about the situation that happened today at the Studio. Although he wasn't in the mood to really discuss, he could help but notice Hiro's edgy state of being. Curiosity took over rational thought and he let the guitarist into his apartment.

Hiro slipped out of his shoes before following the younger male into the living space, "Fujisaki-kun…" Hiro said with an apprehensive sigh. Suguru glanced up from his place by the coffee table. "I'm sorry for what Shuichi said today…" Hiro spoke with an apologetic tone that sounded as if it was practiced various time before approaching Suguru.

"… And I think we should talk about this."

Suguru was about to blow up in fury, _'Then why don't you talk about and leave!'_ He wasn't in the best of all moods and didn't need Hiroshi butting into his business.

Suguru casually walked over to his couch and took a seat, patting the empty cushion to signal Nakano to sit down. Hiro swiftly took his place nest to Suguru. "You know he didn't mean it." Hiro stated with hesitation, he wasn't so sure how to deal with Suguru. It was always Shuichi who he'd have to discuss non-work involved topics with. He was afraid saying the wrong thing would trigger an unwanted reaction from the keyboardist.

"I'm sure he did… I've always been so mean; it's about time someone yelled at me." He admitted defeat for once in his life. Slouching over in embarrassment, Suguru waited for Hiro's cheesy line that was supposedly trying to make him feel better.

A cat had Hiro's tongue. He knew doubting the keyboardist's statement would end terribly as well as agreeing with it. The only thing Hiroshi could do is simply speak his own thoughts and hope things won't turn out so bad.

"I don't think you're just a little "Seguchi". I don't think you're just the back up boy either." Hiro smiled at his own words, "I do think you are a prodigy, and a beautiful young man with a bright future. A man who shouldn't care about other's opinions that don't matter…"

Suguru felt himself lifted by Hiro's kind words, turning to face the guitarist he leaned forward just so their faces were only inches apart. "You really think so Nakano-san?" He said his voice full of excitement and enthusiasm.

Hiro leaned forward, tilting his head the slightest. "Really…" He said in a low whisper. Suguru could feel the heat build between their faces, giving him breezy type of feeling. "I…" He trailed off, looking down at his lanky fingers resting in his lap.

Hiro smiled at the reaction, scooting closer to Suguru. "What do you think of me, Suguru-kun…?"


	3. Chapter 3

'_What are Hiro's intentions…?'_ Suguru placed both his hands on Hiro's chest trying to pry the older man away from him. "It's getting late; I need to go to bed." Suguru stammered out. He could feel the heat rise up to his cheeks. This was going too far for him, but not far enough for Hiro.

Hiroshi didn't plan on taking this step with Suguru tonight. He just simply wanted to make the boy feel better. Of course he could wait until the time was right to bring up the matter of Hiro holding lustful feelings for the boy, but right now he was so lost into the moment; he forgot what his real quest was.

"It is late…" Hiro said whilst clearing his throat. "I should be going." With that Hiroshi stood, straightening out his jacket before quickly exiting Suguru's well-kept apartment.

As soon as the door shut Hiro booked for the stairs, 'Shit, shit, shit!' Bad move Hiroshi, real smooth. He kept his head bowed; concentrating on the flights of stairs he was running down. Bursting through the metal door for the first floor, he ran through the lobby and out onto the parking lot. The warm summer air hit him hard as he raced to his bike with his hands shoved into his pockets.

The windy night was not the best for driving but Hiro could cope with it. He'd learned to deal with a lot of things when it came to driving. After years of his trips with Shuichi, anything abnormal was certainly by far… normal.

Swinging one leg over the body of the motorcycle, Hiro positioned himself leaning forward both hands gripping the handle bars. With that he sped away into the night with a lot of unanswered questions.

_Meanwhile…_

Suguru sat slouched over his coffee table that was set right in front of his couch. His head lolled from side to side as his eyes began to flutter shut. He didn't want to fall asleep but it seems as if his body had different plans for him. He fell back onto his couch, burying his face within the large, soft cushions.

"Ugh… I need to charge my phone!" His muffled yell echoed throughout his apartment.

He scrunched his eyes before relaxing the muscles in his face. He'll worry about that tomorrow. But the only thing Suguru forgot was that his phone was the alarm that woke him every morning for work. Without that, in Suguru's world there will be no tomorrow.

First ever document recorded on Suguru's absence Wednesday morning. He's late.

------------------------------------

Suguru grunted at the distracting noises he was hearing. They weren't loud enough nor quiet enough. Just enough decibels to drive you insane. Rolling over, he propped himself up onto his elbows examining his living room. Hiro, K, and Shuichi were standing around his living area arguing over something. The voices were in harsh whispers and Hiro kept signaling his hands in Suguru's direction.

"What are you guys doing here?" Suguru groaned as he fell back onto the warm sanctuary of his couch.

"Well someone was late and didn't bother turning on his phone so we could call you!" Shuichi nagged in frustration. He was always bothered for being late, so Suguru might as well get a taste of his own medicine for his wrong deed.

"Its fine Shuichi, his phone is just dead…" Hiro said holding his hands in front of him to clam and reassure Shuichi.

"No it is not my precious Hiroshi-kun!" K teased with a wide grin displayed on his face. The barrel of his pistol was pressed forcefully at Hiro's fore head. "No absence will go unexcused!" He shouted with glee, pulling gun back and cocking it.

"Which one of you will take the blame?" He scanned each person in the room. Stopping at a frighten keyboardist who was pressed tightly in the corner of his couch with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry K! I didn't mean to be late, I forgot all about my phone. Please forgive me!" Suguru tried pleading with the maniac hoping his cries of fear would narrow the punishment.

"This time only will I forgive such a crime!" He said with his best attempt to sound stern instead of amused. "You have five minutes to get dressed and into the van. Starting now!" He announced before leaving Suguru's apartment with Shuichi quickly following behind him. The door slammed shut leaving the two behind. Alone.

"Do you need any help…?" Hiro asked nervously, glancing between Suguru and his cell phone.

Suguru blushed at the thought of Hiro helping him get dressed. Should he say yes to see what happens? Suguru mentally slapped himself for even considering such a thing. "Uh… I a-am fine." He stuttered turning his attention away from Hiro in embarrassment.

"Oh." Is all Hiro managed to say, "I'll be in the van if you need me…" His said his thumb pointing towards the door to indicate where his presence will be.

Hiro promptly left the room, heading downstairs to K's van.

With a heaving sigh, Suguru dragged himself into his bedroom. He stripped his wrinkled clothes from the night before and dressed in a crisp, new, and clean outfit that was the suitable attire for work.

He glanced at the mirror next to his dresser, checking his appearance before returning to his living room to gather his things for work.

Sheet music, lyrics, random papers, and much more were stuffed into the unorganized briefcase of Suguru Fujisaki. He gave his vest a tug and ruffled his hair before leaving his apartment to start a day a work.

_Oh great, work._

------------------------------------------

The ride there was excruciatingly silent. Not even a sound escaped the singer's lips which was very rare. He usually was one to babble constantly, he couldn't be quiet whether his life depended on it. Once they had arrived at NG Studios, any idea of work was out of the question for all three members of Bad Luck.

It seems as if everyone had started off the day horribly. K had called a fifteen minute break which led to Shuichi leaving the lounge room to call his lover.

"It seems as if Eiri-san and Shindou-san are back together." Suguru stated bluntly. He wasn't very interested in their relationship and saw no reason why everyone else in Japan happened to be. He thought they were unstable and ignorant. He couldn't stand Shuichi's whininess and Eiri's bitchiness.

"Yeah it does…" Hiro sighed, slinging one arm over the back of the couch. Suguru sat next to him, quite aware of how close they were. He quietly gasped when he felt Hiro's hand brush his shoulder. Turning his head, he noted the small distance between him and Hiroshi.

Gathering up the courage, Suguru scooted closer to Hiro, before slowly slouching in his place so that he was comfortably seated. He could feel Hiro's denim clad thigh touch his. Suguru smiled inwardly at the sensation of being near Hiro.

He swung his legs back and forth of the edge of the couch. "So Nakano-san-" Hiro sighed, "Just call me Hiro." He demanded.

"Sorry… Hiro-san." Suguru apologized before looking down at his lap in shame.

"It's okay…" Hiroshi reassured Suguru, "Now what were you going to tell me?" His asked, his hand once again tapping Suguru's shoulder. Suguru blushed before clearing his throat so he could speak properly.

"W-would you like to go out with me… tonight?"


End file.
